


梅闪的X爱教学

by Rojita



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 00:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18680260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rojita/pseuds/Rojita
Summary: 旧文补档冲突处请以新设定为准道具预警半强制预警性爱教学预警旁观视奸预警恩闪涉及预警





	梅闪的X爱教学

本王就不应该让那个杂种进门！

吉尔伽美什从看到友人身后跟着的自己的前从者时就知道，今晚不可能善终了。

当他看到这个老变态拎着的一包道具时，他甚至想用EA在那张脸上戳个窟窿。

但事实上是他什么也没能做成，因为恩奇都一回来就用锁链把他绑了个严实，过高的神性导致他连嘴都张不开。

“吉尔，梅莉酱说教我用道具，带他一起玩吧。”

没有吐槽那句梅莉酱，或许他已经被叫习惯了也说不定，梅林从包里拿出保存完好的各种道具，一一摆在了床上。

“这可是我拼命保存下来的智慧结晶啊。”他拿起一根按摩棒，在吉尔伽美什愤怒的视线下晃了晃，“只有王的玉体才能享受得到哦，我美丽的吉尔伽美什王啊。”

梅林顺着锁链的缝隙将吉尔伽美什的衣物全部割开，细碎的布匹随着身体被翻动的动作掉了下来，露出底下完美的肌肤。

吉尔伽美什除了眼睛哪也动不了，只能愤怒地看着梅林把自己重点区域的衣服剥了个干净，好像还有哪不满似的沉思了片刻。

“别松开他，我教你怎么绑。”

恩奇都跟着梅林的指示，把吉尔伽美什的双手绑到头顶，下体抬高，双腿大大地分开，在除了恩奇都以外的人面前表现得如此被动让吉尔伽美什有些恼火，但是过于专业的捆绑方式让他仍不能控制自己的身体，而且嘴上的桎梏没有丝毫减轻，他还是一个字都说不出来。

“虽然你不用润滑剂也应该没关系，但是还是这样方便一点。”梅林稍微侧身，好让恩奇都看清自己的动作，炫耀一样把自己接下来要用在吉尔伽美什身上的东西仔细地展示给两人看，“毕竟不是真人啊。”

梅林将管口对准吉尔伽美什的穴口，使劲一挤，整管都被他挤了进去，然后就着从内部流出来的黏滑液体伸进两根手指仔细开拓。

“因为是第一次用，所以要准备的充分一点。”如果不是现在的场面，确实像是老师在向学生传授知识。

梅林的手指在里面不时地捅一下，转一下，有时还将穴口撑大，用指甲在内壁上扣一扣，满意地感受到吉尔伽美什的身体随着自己的动作不停地颤抖。

“已经能进去四根手指了呢，您很熟练嘛。”

顶着吉尔伽美什杀人般的眼神，梅林把一个扩肛器插了进去，旋转旋钮将吉尔伽美什的甬道慢慢张开。

在此期间吉尔伽美什干脆闭上眼睛，不去看他们在自己下体的动作。

直到甬道被打开到能看清深处红呼呼的肉壁为止，梅林才停下了扩张，拿出一支笔在前列腺的位置圈了个圈，拉过恩奇都的手，让他和自己一起插进去两根手指，并带着他按上那块软肉。

吉尔伽美什颤得更厉害了。

“冲着这里顶，很容易让人哭出来吧。”

恩奇都就像个认真的学生，马上运用起自己刚学的知识来，对着那块肉使劲揉了几下，又掐了掐，一股无法抗拒的快感从吉尔伽美什的身体里涌了上来。

就在吉尔伽美什以为自己会被这两个人用手指干射的时候，他们却停了下来，转而研究起手边的道具。

“对于大多数人第一次我建议轻松一点，用跳蛋比较好。”梅林拿了几个跳蛋，却也拿了一个明显不是给新手用的按摩棒，露出一个不怀好意的笑，“但是，王的话应该没问题。”

梅林把扩肛器取下，将两个绑腿绑到吉尔伽美什的腿根部位好，然后把跳蛋和按摩棒的开关都塞进上边的小袋子里，再把跳蛋一个一个地往吉尔伽美什的体内塞。

“其他的尽量往深处推，但要留一个放在刚才那个地方。”

梅林几乎手把手地教导恩奇都，两个人的手指在体内乱动，完全是不同的力度，不同的方向，吉尔伽美什感觉感觉很奇怪，死死地闭着眼睛不愿睁开。

梅林舔了舔嘴角，拿着按摩棒沾了点腿间的淫液，向着已经有好几个跳蛋的穴口塞了进去。

“刚开始的时候速度不要太快，慢慢塞进去再抽出来，多来几次。”

梅林把按摩棒交给恩奇都，自己又在旁边摆着的道具中挑了几样东西。

“虽然乳环也很好，但是我也不想看到王这么完美的身体被伤害啊。”梅林趴下来，舔了舔吉尔伽美什的胸口，“所以还是用乳夹来代替吧。”

“不要总是用一种手法，换着来。”

吉尔伽美什难受得缩了缩身子，梅林见状故意用牙齿咬了一下，感觉身下的人安静了，才把两个乳夹轻轻地夹在吉尔伽美什的胸前。

此等绝景恐怕一生只能见这一次了，梅林看着吉尔伽美什的样子，咽了口口水，没忍住在对方脸上亲了一下。

可惜嘴被绑上了，他在心底暗自慨叹。

吉尔伽美什此时已经不想管他们了，他把头偏向一侧，急促地呼吸着。

梅林接过恩奇都的位置，没有留缓冲的时间，把几个开关都开到了最大，同时手上快速地抽插，吉尔伽美什被这一下刺激得不轻，全身都绷得死紧，瞪大眼睛僵住不动。

恩奇都见吉尔伽美什难受的样子，把他嘴上缠着的几圈锁链都松开，吉尔伽美什一时喘不过气，嘴微张却发不出声音，愣了好半天才深吸了几口气，咳了几下，发出了难受到极点的呻吟，哭腔明显的让两人都心头一颤。

“停——停下……！”吉尔伽美什哑着嗓子，生理性的眼泪止不住地往下流，一双赤瞳已经完全被水雾笼罩。

“可是王你的身体也很兴奋吧。”梅林空闲的一只手抓住吉尔伽美什挺立的性器，上面已经挂满了液体，很快就要到极限了，“这么早去可不行啊。”

梅林冲着一个道具瞅了一眼，恩奇都心领神会地递了过来，他扣了扣手中性器顶上的小口，把道具抵上去旋转着往里面推。

吉尔伽美什无法反抗，他用仍然流着泪的眼睛惊恐地看着梅林的动作。

“梅林！等到明天你就完了！”

“那就让我不留遗憾地死吧。”

他一把抽出被紧紧咬住的按摩棒，力道大得带出了几个跳蛋，但还有几个因为过深还留在里面，梅林没有去管，他招呼过来恩奇都，让他仔细观察，然后一下把自己的东西挺了进去。

“男性在承欢的时候没有女性那么敏感，所以要用上一些技巧。”他用力地向那一点顶，每一下都狠狠地碾上去，“但是不愧是王，真是天赋异禀啊。”

“把王翻过去吧，换个姿势会舒服点。”

恩奇都控制着锁链让吉尔伽美什趴在床上，臀部被梅林把在手里，摆出兽类交尾的姿势，吉尔伽美什的脸变得通红，用被绑住的两条胳膊撑住身体，整个头埋在手臂里，咬牙默默地承受着身后的侵犯。

梅林两只手随意揉捏把玩吉尔伽美什的臀瓣，像是想到什么一样突然打了一巴掌。

吉尔伽美什一下没反应过来，脸上带着不知是因为愤怒还是情欲而带着的红晕，狠狠地瞪了梅林一眼。

“杂种！你死定了！”

“梦魔可是不会死的啊。”

他把住吉尔伽美什的头，对准了嘴唇狠狠地亲了上去。

梅林没有忘记自己是以什么样的名义来的，他转过头继续对恩奇都的教导。

“要记得服侍，不能只是蛮干。”他用手抓上吉尔伽美什的胸部，将乳夹扯了下来，大力地揉捏了几下，“虽然是男性，但是通过刺激其他地方，配合着也能产生快感。”

梅林一边教学，一边冲刺，感觉自己该教的都教了之后，又抽插了十几个来回，射在了深处。

吉尔伽美什在对方射出来之后就再也支撑不住，整个人瘫软在床上，喘息中仍然带着哭腔，胸口也被磨得发红，跳蛋被顶得过深，电线都被绷紧了，他的下体还被塞着射不出来，他从未感受过精液倒流无法攀上顶峰的感觉，难受得在恩奇都怀里抽搐。

梅林阻止了恩奇都想抽出尿道按摩棒的意图，凑到他耳边低声地说：

“有些男人在前面无法高潮的时候，用后面也能高潮哦，不想试试吗。”

说完，转过身不去看恩奇都放光的双眼，心中为那位金发王者画了个十字，轻轻地帮他们关上了门，功成身退。

自从在乌鲁克的几次补魔后，梅林很久没和吉尔伽美什做过了，今天吃到了觊觎已久的美食，他决定加更魔法☆梅莉的博客。

明天一定会是个好天气吧。


End file.
